Magness and Lioness' Ultimate Final Showdown Starring Lioness and Axel
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness and Magness duel once again and it is a very dangerous fight the reason? Axel Manning. also Lioness learns she has Jo-Lan. Introduces new OC's Fiona (Good guy) and Mary Jane and Gwen (Magness' new goons) AxelxLioness in it.


Magness and Lioness Ultimate Final Battle Starring Lioness and Axel

Set a year after the series.

It was a busy time at the Landmark City Shopping Mall and Lioness was doing her Capoeria.

Fiona: You're doing great Lioness.

Lioness: Thanks Fiona I just wish Axel would give finding The Serpent's Tail a miss for a day and spend a bit of time with me.

Fiona: Don't worry Axel will see that you are the one person who can help him find his Dad.

Lioness: I hope so.

Meanwhile Magness and her two new goons Mary Jane and Gwen were planning a heist on a chemical factory that upgrade Magness's powers.

Magness: Time to show Landmark City and Dad that the world belongs to Magness!

Mary Jane: Yes boss.

Gwen: Got it boss.

Magness: But to make my plan work I must prevent any interference in my plan I need you to kidnap a Catalina Leone also known as Lioness.

Mary Jane: Yes Magness but why?

Magness: Well she and I have this quarrel over Axel Manning so I want you two to catch her so I can eventfully kill her.

Gwen: With pleasure.

At the Alpha Teens' new base Axel was trying to stop thinking about his Dad but it was quite hard.

Axel: (yells) GUAN WHERE IS MY FATHER?!

Hawk: Axel your Dad is gone Guan probably lied.

Axel: You are so not helping Hawk.

Lioness: I agree Axel and besides we're going to find your Dad even if it takes us until December 2068.

Hawk: Waste of life.

King: You thinking of being famous is a waste of life.

Hawk: Is it King? I have always wanted to be famous ever since Dad did Macho Force.

Lioness: That show is pathetic.

Axel: I must agree Cat Macho Force sounds lame. (sighs) I'm going for a drive.

Lioness: You know I will too.

Shark: Lioness help Axel clear his head before he hurts his head.

Lioness: I wish Axel would let me help him but he won't let me near him.

Axel: Lioness please understand I still like hugging you but I'm worried that Guan might kill you like he may have done to my Dad.

Lioness: Hey Axel if you let me help we might find your Dad.

Axel looked at her sadly then walked off then Lioness began to get tearful.

Later Mary Jane and Gwen found Lioness feeling very sad.

Mary Jane: Manning must have rejected her.

Gwen: Perfect time to catch her come on let's get her.

Then both of them grabbed Lioness.

Lioness: (yells) YOU WILL REGRET THIS! (she punches them both into a wall then Magness appears.) I should have known you were behind this.

Magness: Guilty, guilty and also very guilty of being the new Crime Empress of the Earth! (cackles madly)

Lioness: You should know Axel doesn't have time for our grudge so I suggest you leave and I'll go easy on you.

Magness: You have never won a fight against me!

Lioness: (yells) Oh I think you will lose this fight because I have been practicing my Capoeria a lot these past few months just so I could finally beat you!

Then the two began fighting very hard from both of them!

Magness: (yells) Capoeria stronger? I'm terrified!

Lioness: (yells) You are so sarcastic and I hate sarcasm but not as much as I hate you!

Then Lioness punched Magness so hard she bashed her into a truck full of gold bricks!

Magness: (growls angrily) I HAVE HAD WITH YOU LIONESS BUT WHEN I GET THE CHEMICAL I NEED I WILL CONTROL OF METEORS AND DESTROY THE CITIES OF THE WORLD I WILL ANSWER TO NO ONE NOT MY DAD NOT YOUR SERPENT'S TAIL!

Lioness: (yells) YOU DO AND I WILL CRUSH YOUR NECK!

Then Lioness punched Magness even harder so hard so made her hand bleed!

Magness: Give up Lioness Manning is mine and there's nothing you can do about he has powers you don't you are not his equal!

Lioness: (yells) NO AXEL WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I MAY NOT HAVE POWERS BUT I AM HIS EQUAL!

Then Magness got up and used her magnetic powers to throw metal things at Lioness but she kept dodging and she managed to kick Magness in the face!

Magness: ARGH!

Lioness: (eyes glowing green) You want power? I'll give you power since the stuff you threw is on fire! SO JO-LAN!

Magness: ARGH! WHAT?! HOW!?

Lioness: I guess my friendship with Axel is stronger is stronger than you are on him!

Magness: (yells) NO MANNING IS MINE!

Lioness: (yells) NO HE WAS NEVER YOURS! JO-LAN!

And then Magness went flying into the Landmark Waters but Magness swam off until Shark arrived and put some gold cuffs on her.

Magness: (yells) NO!

Shark: Oh yes and Axel belongs to Lioness since she does care about him while you saw him as a tool.

King: We got Magness's goons.

Mary Jane and Gwen: (yells) WE WILL GET YOU!

Axel: You wish. (turns to Lioness) You ok Lioness?

Lioness: I am now Axel I have gained Jo-Lan I don't know how.

Axel: I think I may know come with me.

They went to a library where they had a book on Jo-Lan.

Axel: (reads) A Jo-Lan Warrior who is strong with Jo-Lan and has Jo-Lan run in his family can have a Jo-Lan link with the one he/she loves.

Lioness: Wow.

Fiona: Hi Lioness well done stopping Magness.

Lioness: Thanks Fiona and it turns me and Axel have a Jo-Lan link.

Fiona: Awesome.

That evening.

Lioness: Axel I wanted to prove to Magness that I was your equal I wanted to show you I could help you stop Guan and rescue your Dad.

Axel: That's sweet Cat but next time control your rage a lot better.

Lioness: I'll try.

Axel: I'm sorry I didn't answer you earlier I was deeply worried that Guan took the others or even you away from me like Guan did Dad.

Lioness: And that's sweet Axel. Axel I want you to know I love you.

Axel: (picking Lioness up) I admit you are my equal not just with Jo-Lan but in many other ways and I love you too.

Then they kissed and headed to Axel's room and spent sometime spending some happy time together and be happy being lovers as well as Alpha Teens.

The End


End file.
